If Music Be The Food Of Love
by Esperata
Summary: Based on the play 'Twelfth Night'. Simon is trying to win Brittany's affection but needs help. Unwittingly Jeanette finds herself acting as his messenger. Will Alvin put things right? Or will Theodore and Eleanor work out the truth?


For ChipmunkfanNo.1 who suggested Twelfth Night.

_____________________________________________________________________

"If music be the food of love… surely I should hire a singer?"

"A singer, Simon?" Theodore seemed doubtful.

"Nothing else has worked. Look at this," he handed a flyer to his little brother.

__________________

STARDUST

Chipmunk from Venus

Beneath this heading was a poor quality picture of a rock star. He had an unnaturally bright red mullet and excessive makeup like a lightning bolt across his face.

"He looks rather… fake."

"Fake or not, he has a reputation for being irresistible to women. Surely there's no-one better to win Brittany?"

"Maybe." Theodore continued to look doubtful. "But Simon, you don't even like her."

"That's not the point Theodore."

"But surely love…"

"Theodore! You know Dave promised Miss Miller he'd take care of the girls. He swore one day his eldest boy would marry her eldest girl."

"That was before…" Theodore bit his lip suddenly and changed tack. "I mean Brittany has more money than even _she_ knows what to do with. She doesn't need us to take care of her." Simon sighed heavily.

"I know that Theodore. But a promise is a promise and besides," he looked sadly away, "I couldn't take care of Alvin but this way at least I can make sure _you're_ taken care of. _We_ don't have that much money."

"Simon," Theodore spoke softly, "it wasn't your fault… what happened to Alvin and Jeanette."

"I could have done _something_! I thought there was a storm coming… I could have said something…"

"Simon we were just kids then. Alvin wouldn't have listened to you anyway." He smiled gently. "You know how impulsive he was."

"But Jeanette…" Simon shook his head sadly. "I still can't believe she was going to go with him." Theodore went over to his brother.

"We can't live in the past, Simon." Simon looked his younger brother in the eye.

"No. Don't worry Theodore. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He smiled. "Now lets get some paper and write to this 'Stardust'."

*

Jeanette watched from backstage as Alvin took another curtain call. She wondered how people could mistake them but then, people saw what they expected to see. If this was a Stardust concert and there was a chipmunk on stage with red hair and face paint, it must be Stardust. And in a way it always was. Stardust was a character and either Alvin or Jeanette could play the part. However Alvin always took the curtain calls. Sure, he'd let her stand in for the difficult songs, or the songs he didn't much like, but he never let her take a curtain call.

She sighed as she turned back to his fan mail. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with him but of course, she knew why. He was the only friend she had. Or at least the only one she could _remember_. She scrunched up her face as she once again tried to remember her childhood. The ship stood clear in her mind, like a waking nightmare. And the storm… she would **never** forget _that_. But before? Occasionally odd details came to mind… sitting on a bench waiting… for who? Why? Where? She just couldn't remember.

Though Alvin could be an insensitive, arrogant pig sometimes, she knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He looked out for her, and she looked out for him. They were a team.

"Whoa. Good show tonight Jeannie." He grinned. "You almost sang better than me!" She smiled back, once again abandoning her memories.

"Thanks Alvin." She waved a letter. "This one says it's urgent."

"Alright," he flopped into a chair. "Shoot."

"It's quite long… I'll just give you the highlights."

"You know me too well."

"It seems like this guy," she squinted at the name but it was signed more like a squiggle. Alvin waved for her to get on with it.

"What does his name matter."

"Well, he needs help winning the affection of a lady."

"Help winning the affection of a lady?" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Too lame to get a girl you mean."

"I'm not sure that's the problem," she said hesitantly. She didn't like to argue with Alvin. "Anyway he thinks hiring a singer will help."

"He thinks I have time to do charity work?" Jeanette glanced at the letter again.

"He sounds like he really wants your help. He must really love the girl…"

"Fine. Why don't you do it?"

"Me?"

"Sure. Turn up, do some serenades, collect the fee and leave. How hard could it be?"

"If you think I could…"

"Sure you could. They've never seen me up close, right? And you pass for me on stage every night anyway."

"OK." She got up happily. "I'll go pack."

"Just make sure you're back for my gig at Madison." He called after her.

*

Brittany reclined on her sofa and sighed.

"Something the matter?" Eleanor asked. Brittany glanced over at her.

"It's so dull here! Nothing ever happens."

"Now that's not true. Simon and Theodore often come over."

"Huh! Some fun." She rolled her eyes. "Mr Dull and the poor innocent."

"Brittany…"

"Why does he keep pestering me?" She pouted.

"You know he's obligated…" Eleanor began calmly.

"Charming," Brittany interrupted. She stood up and began to pace. "He knows and I know he doesn't love me. If he were even capable of love…" Eleanor's face turned angry.

"Brittany! You know how he mourned Jeanette."

"Yeah, and now he's proposing to me! Men are such pigs!"

"You know it's an arranged…"

"It is **not**! I was meant to marry Alvin. But that jerk went and got himself drowned!"

"Brittany!" Eleanor covered her mouth, horrified at her sister.

"And he took our sister with him!"

"Alvin didn't _take_ her. She went on her own to…" Brittany sat down heavily and waved her hand in submission.

"I know it wasn't Alvin's fault. I just miss him, that's all." She stood up angrily again. "But if Simon thinks I'll marry him to fulfil some stupid promise he's even stupider then I thought."

"Simon's not stupid, Brittany. He's just trying to take care of his little brother." Brittany rested her head on her hand.

"Why doesn't he make any money as a scientist if he's so smart?" Eleanor blushed.

"Theodore says he's too intelligent for them to understand."

"Ha!" She laughed but didn't press the point. She sighed again. "Maybe we'll get some new company from the next ship."

*

Theodore had worried whether he'd recognise Stardust without his stage make up but he needn't have worried.

"Do you always wear your stage outfit?" He queried shyly as passers by stared at them. Jeannie coughed. She was used to this.

"I'm a method singer. I prefer to stay in character." Theodore nodded and continued in silence. Jeannie was glad of that. This place was making her uneasy. It was like a forgotten memory was hovering just out of reach. Had she been here before?

"Here we are." Theodore held a gate for her and she looked surprised. The house was set out of the way and the initial impression was of money. However her quick eye noticed the signs of disrepair. Hard times she thought.

She followed the short chipmunk inside.

"This way." He gestured over to another doorway and led her down into a basement. She was surprised to see a relatively well-supplied laboratory.

"Simon." Theodore called. His brother turned from his work and headed forward to greet their guest. Jeannette was momentarily stunned. He was tall and handsome, with intelligent eyes.

"Stardust." He extended his hand. "It's an honour to have you here." She stared momentarily before taking his hand. She had to remember to keep her grip firm. "I imagine you'll want to relax from your journey. Theodore will take you to your room then later on we can discuss the problem." He waited for a response. She coughed and fought to keep her voice steady and in character.

"Great. I can't wait to get started." Simon nodded and Theodore gestured for her to go back upstairs. As she followed him she glanced back.

"What's he working on?"

"It's beyond me." Theodore shrugged. "We each have our own areas of expertise I suppose."

"What's your area of 'expertise'," she grinned.

"Well, I'm a pretty good cook. I was actually just baking some muffins for Eleanor… that's Brittany's sister. Would you like to try one?" Jeanette shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. Like everywhere else in the house, this place looked in need of renovation. However the cooking utensils, though old, were obviously well cared for. She bit into a pro-offered muffin and chewed distractedly.

"Hey! These are really good." Theodore blushed. "If my serenade fails, just send some of these round and she'll be begging to live here!"

*

"Stardust… er… do you have a more familiar name?"

"No, just Stardust."

"Right," Simon looked awkward. "I believe I mentioned in my letter the gist of my problem." Jeanette leant back and tried to look casual.

"Yeah, you need some girl charmed." Simon nodded.

"The fact is, I _have_ to marry her. Not just to help support my brother and I, but because I promised our father, who'd promised her mother." Jeanette raised an eyebrow. He didn't _love_ her then.

"If it was an arranged deal, what's the hitch?"

"_She_ didn't promise and she's somewhat obstinate." Stardust shrugged.

"If you don't like her and she doesn't like you, do you really think it's a good idea to get married?" An unbidden thought of herself on his arm came to her mind. Strangely she'd pictured them both ten years younger.

"I promised." He replied seriously. "Besides, I wouldn't tell Theodore this, but we really don't have the funds to live here much longer. I've tried to make some money with my science but," he shrugged helplessly. Jeannette watched enthralled. "If I don't marry Brittany we'll have to sell up to pay our debts. I may not love her, or even particularly like her, but if it prevents Theodore from being homeless…"

"You'd sacrifice your own happiness for your brother's comfort?" Jeanette almost forgot to put on her voice.

"Of course. I used to have another brother," he began hesitantly, "and I failed to save him. I won't let anything happen to Theodore." Jeanette stared at him. In a strange way he reminded her of Alvin. The way Alvin always looked out for her, at least.

"Is something wrong?" She quickly shook her head, then remembered herself.

"Nah. You just reminded me of someone, that's all."

*

Jeanette was glad of the solitary walk to the Miller's residence. Her mind was in a whirl. She'd slept fitfully last night, her sleep interrupted by half remembered dreams. The one consistent figure in them was Simon. Waking or sleeping he was in her thoughts now. How noble he was! To give so much to try and help his little brother. How could this Brittany not appreciate such generosity of spirit? If she were Miss Miller she'd be happy to take Simon as her husband. She smiled a little at the thought then her mind interrupted her. She had to go back in a day or so. If she succeeded here, he'd be married to Brittany and she'd never see him again. He'd be miserable. It nearly brought a tear to her eye.

She shook the thoughts away as she approached the Miller house. It was similar to the Seville house, but where their place had slipped into disrepair, this place had been extended and renovated. The difference was almost startling.

She knocked loudly and waited. The sound of footsteps hurrying across the hall echoed before the door was pulled open. Apparently, someone else was expected.

"Oh!" The blonde girl quickly recovered herself. "Yes?"

"Hey. The name's Stardust. And I bring a message for a lady called Brittany."

"Brittany doesn't want anymore messages from Simon."

"She doesn't even know what it is!" The girl shrugged. "Well then, I also bring a gift for an Eleanor." The girl's face lit up.

"Oh! Is it from Theodore?"

"You'll see if you let me bring it in." Eleanor hesitated but then apparently reasoned Brittany had no say over who _she_ invited in. She let Stardust come in.

Jeanette handed over the basket of muffins.

"Oh! My favourite. Blueberry!" She hurried to put them in the kitchen, leaving Jeannette to look around the hall. Yeah, this place screamed wealth. It looked like everything in it was brand new, probably bought as a whim rather than because anything needed replacing. Her eye noticed a door agar off from the landing.

"Thank you for bringing them… er… I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Don't know my name? Don't you recognise me?" She saw the door above move slightly as though someone was trying to get a better look through. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

"_O mistress mine, where are you roaming?_

_O stay and hear, your true love's coming,_

_That can sing both high and low._

_Trip no further, pretty sweeting:_

_Journey's end in lovers meeting,_

_Every wise man's son does know."_

"Oh, that's wonderful." An elaborately dressed lady came down the stairs.

"Brittany?"

"And you're the rock star, Stardust." She smiled ingratiatingly at the singer. Jeannette wondered again at Simon's sacrifice in marrying this woman.

"That's me." She grinned one of Alvin's most charming grins. "And let me tell you I don't usually come so far out of my way to give a personal appearance."

"But you did for me." Brittany actually fluttered her eyelashes.

"I did it for a good man who's willing to go to great lengths to win you." Brittany waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, _I_ cannot love _Simon_. And I'm sure he doesn't truly love me."

"He'd do anything for the happiness of his family." Brittany pouted.

"Except stop pestering me." She smiled again. "Why don't we talk of something else? I get so bored here. I'd love to hear about _your_ life."

"I've said what I came to say," Jeanette headed for the door. "I'll leave you to think about it."

"Then you'll have to come again tomorrow." Jeanette stopped in the doorway. Brittany was smiling coyly. "To hear my thoughts after I've thought about it." Stardust frowned but nodded.

*

"Well, I thank you for trying." Simon sighed as he sat at his workbench.

"Hey, you don't know she'll say no yet."

"Believe me, I do." He turned back to his formula. "It seems sometimes everything I do is doomed to failure." Jeanette hesitated but moved over to see what he was doing. She glanced through his scrawled notes, almost illegible, and his neat formulae. Interested despite herself she picked up one of the papers. Though she had no memory of studying science she found she already knew what the symbols meant.

"This is to do with the possibility of time travel, right?" Simon looked surprised.

"Why, yes. Did Theodore tell you what I was working on?"

"No. Surely it's obvious from this?" Simon shook his head.

"None of the other scientists I've shown it to have understood." Stardust tried not to blush. It was hardly an Alvin type reaction.

"Huh. That's probably 'cause you've got lousy writing. And you don't write in a very easy to understand way." Absent-mindedly she picked up a pencil. "I mean this could be rephrased…" He watched as Stardust began rewriting out his proposals.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"You have no idea," she replied seriously.

*

The next day Eleanor watched Brittany repeatedly change her jewellery. She'd already been through several dresses and myriads of hairstyles.

"What do you think?" She asked again.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Eleanor! We have a rock star visiting! Don't you see this is my chance to find fame?"

"But Brittany…"

"Can you imagine? The places we could go. The interviews, photographers…"

"Brittany! Stardust is only coming 'cause Simon hired him." Brittany looked devious.

"Eleanor, there's no guy alive who can resist me!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Eleanor hurried to answer it. Brittany quickly checked her reflection again before positioning herself in the best light with her favourite profile facing the door.

"Hello again." She looked up happily at the famous singer, still appearing like he'd just walked off stage.

"Good morning. Won't you sit down?"

"That depends on how long your answer will take." She wrinkled her nose.

"I was hoping you might sing again…"

"Will it inspire you to answer favourably?"

"Well now, that depends on how well you sing." With reluctance Stardust pulled round the guitar again.

"_Come away, come away death,_

_And in sad cypress let me be laid._

_Fly away, fly away breath,_

_I am slain by a fair cruel maid_:"

"That isn't so nice." Brittany interrupted.

"It's true though. If you persist in refusing Simon, it'll kill him." Brittany stood up.

"Don't be silly. He'll see how foolish he's been. Especially if I find someone else…" Jeanette hurriedly backed away.

"I'm not here for fun, Brit."

"But you could be."

"No. If you don't have a better answer than that, I'm leaving." So saying she turned and stormed away.

"Come again tomorrow, Stardust! I promise I'll think about your request!"

*

Jeanette stopped half way back to the Seville house and broke down in tears. Everything was going so wrong. It wasn't just Brittany trying to seduce 'Stardust', Jeanette had had to deal with emotional fans before, but she knew if she couldn't get Brit to agree to marry Simon, he'd lose everything. And the thought of him penniless and destitute broke her heart. She'd fallen for him, from the first moment she'd seen him, as though he were a part of her she'd been missing for years. Last night, sitting with him, working with him, had been the greatest time of her life. But he could never know because she was meant to be a guy.

She stared at her reflection in a lake. Glancing round surreptitiously, she pulled off her wig and let her brown hair fall down. Reaching into the water she washed the make up from her face. Finally she carefully took the coloured contacts from her eyes. Now looking at her face in the watery mirror she could she herself again.

Sitting there alone she imagined meeting Simon like this. But how could she introduce herself to him? She was some girl he didn't know, with no past and no presence. She had no life of her own. She belonged to Alvin's life.

She frowned in concentration as she tried to force her memories to return. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the words Mom and Dad, trying to bring some images to mind. Anything. But there was nothing. Frustrated she flung herself onto her back and stared at the sky. Everything was a blur, past, present and future.

Sadly she pulled herself up and put the false hair back on. Slipping in the contacts the world came back into focus. With practiced ease she redid her make up and stood up, Stardust once more.

She'd stay one more day, then she'd leave and try to forget everything.

*

Down by the harbour, another Stardust was getting off a ship. He'd found the letter Jeannie had been reading and he realised the danger. Although Jeanette hadn't remembered, this was where she was running from. Alvin didn't know why she'd been running away but he'd sworn he'd keep her safe. Now he'd let her come back here, completely unaware. If anyone recognised her…

He kept out of sight as he looked at his old home. It was noticeably shabbier. He felt a momentary stab of guilt for leaving his brothers. But hadn't he been right? Didn't he have everything he'd ever wanted now? Fame and fortune. He shook his head. He felt in his heart something was missing but he wasn't about to admit it, even to himself. Simon and Theodore would have held him back. Insisting he finish his education and get engaged to Brittany. Things were better this way. He couldn't see Jeannie though.

He headed for the Miller house. Where she was meant to be charming Brittany for Simon. He felt his stomach clench at the thought. He wondered whether she'd succeeded. Had Jeannie convinced Brittany it was best to marry Simon? Alvin didn't remember Brittany as the sort to be easily convinced but times changed…

He stood momentarily looking at the house. Brittany had apparently done well for herself. After a moment he made his mind up. What would it hurt? He went forward and knocked.

It took ages until someone opened the door, but Alvin recognised her instantly.

"Brittany!"

"Stardust! You came back." She pulled him inside. Somewhat surprised he followed her. She'd grown from a pretty young girl into a beautiful woman.

"You look great!" She actually looked down shyly.

"You _did_ notice."

"Believe me, a guy would have to be dead not to notice." She smiled up at him.

"Then you've reconsidered my offer?" Alvin had no idea what her offer was but right then he had no thought in his head excepting agreeing to everything the goddess before him said.

"Absolutely." Without another hesitation she flung herself at him and kissed him.

*

"I can't understand where he's gone," Simon muttered again.

"He's probably in one of the shops, or taking a stroll…"

"It's just so out of character for him not to tell me where he's going." He looked about worriedly. Jeannette watched him.

"You really care about him don't you?"

"He's all I have left."

"I'm here." Jeanette said it before thinking but luckily Simon didn't hear her tone.

"I'm grateful for all your help Stardust…"

"Eleanor!" Brittany's voice called from further up the road. "Eleanor!" She noticed them. "Oh. Simon. What are you doing here?" She came over and smiled charmingly at Stardust.

"I was looking for Theodore. Is Eleanor missing too?" Brittany nodded before blatantly linking arms with Stardust.

"Hey!" Jeanette pulled away.

"What's going on?" Simon asked.

"Well, I was going to wait to tell you," Brittany smiled, "but Stardust and I, are an item."

"What?! No, Simon we aren't." Jeanette turned quickly to Simon.

"It's OK Star, I told you I'd cover your fee for coming, you don't have to pretend."

"I'm **not** pretending…"

"I should have known." Simon shook his head. "Rock stars are notorious…"

"But Simon, I never…" Another voice interrupted the argument from further back.

"Ellie! Hey, Ellie!" They all turned to see a second Stardust strolling down the road.

"What the…" Brittany looked from one to the other confused.

"I can't find her Brit…" he noticed the others. "Oh hell."

"Alvin!" Jeanette hissed. "What are you doing here?" He covered his eyes.

"Alvin?" Brittany stared at him. Simon had gone pale.

"Alvin?" he whispered.

"Great Jeannie. Now look what you've done."

"Jeannie? You're a girl?" Brittany turned to look at her before she suddenly paled as the realisation struck her. "Jeanette?" Simon turned slowly to look at her.

"Jeanette? Is it really you?" She nodded.

"Do you know me?" she asked. He nodded mutely. Brittany quickly interrupted.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You're Alvin and you're Jeanette… you're both alive… and you're both Stardust?" They nodded. "What on Earth is going on?!"

Nobody spoke. Then suddenly the sound of laughter interrupted them. Eleanor and Theodore walked round the corner arm in arm. They stopped and stared at the unusual crowd.

"Uh… did we miss something?"

*

"So you weren't running away?" Simon sat opposite Jeanette.

"She was trying to get Alvin to come back," Eleanor explained. "She told me there was a storm coming and said she was going to warn Alvin. She never came back."

"I wish you'd said that earlier," Theodore murmured.

"I didn't know! It seemed easier all round not to discuss it." Eleanor looked distressed. Brittany changed the subject. Hitting Alvin on the arm she said,

"I can't believe you let us think you were dead!" He had the grace to look abashed.

"I thought you'd drag me back. I wanted the chance to prove I could make it on my own."

"Except you weren't." Brittany gestured angrily at Jeanette. "Using my sister as some kind of impersonator?"

"And you have no memory of us?" Simon continued addressing Jeannette. She blushed.

"I had odd dreams that didn't really make sense 'til now. Odd memories keep popping up but mostly it's still a blur."

"I thought she wanted to get away," Alvin explained again. "I took care of her."

"He did Brittany." Jeanette agreed. Brittany looked mollified and smiled again at Alvin.

"I still hold you to that promise. You're taking _me_ with you next time."

"Gladly," he grinned. "You know I gotta get back tomorrow. There's a gig in Madison." He looked over at his youngest brother. "I'm glad I could be here for your wedding though." Theodore blushed and looked at Simon.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Simon, but you were so bothered with your work and trying to take care of me…"

"That's alright, Theodore. Everything's worked out. Brittany' marrying the man she was always meant to, you and Eleanor will be happy now…" he glanced at Jeanette, "and Jeanette's alive," he finished lamely. Alvin rolled his eyes. Brittany stood up and went over to her sister.

"Come on Jeanette. Let's get you dressed properly."

*

Outside, an impromptu party had started for Eleanor and Theodore. Alvin stood with Simon watching the happy couple dance.

"You know, I'm sorry I left you to deal with everything here." Simon said nothing. "I never thought things would get so bad you'd think you had to marry Brittany."

"I appreciate the loan Alvin. I will pay you back." Alvin waved dismissively.

"That's not the point Simon. You've been through hell recently because of me and I want to help put that right."

"Thank you."

"I don't just mean the money. Simon I know you loved Jeanette." Simon looked at his feet. "And I realise you've only seen her as 'Stardust' here which must make things kind of weird," he took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm saying is, do you still love her?" Simon looked away, out to the sea.

"While you've been gone, I've felt incompetent at everything. I couldn't make Brittany like me, I couldn't take care of Theodore, I couldn't even get my work understood."

"Well…"

"Then Stardust arrived, and suddenly I didn't feel like such an idiot anymore. He… she understood my work, and talked to me like a friend. When she's around I feel like I'm the person I've always wanted to be."

"Then I think you better go tell her." Alvin gestured across to where Brittany had escorted Jeanette in. She looked stunning. Brittany had found a beautiful mauve dress and tied her hair with a blue ribbon. Even Alvin was impressed. Simon walked over in a trance and took her hand. Without a word he led her to the dance floor. Alvin glanced about for his guitar.

"_What is love? 'Tis not hereafter,_

_Present mirth hath present laughter:_

_What's to come is still unsure._

_In delay there lies no plenty,_

_Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty,_

_Youth's a stuff will not endure."_

As Simon kissed her, Jeanette felt a warm glow spread through her. She gasped and pulled away as a rush of memories began to return to her. She remembered walking with Simon, talking with him, sitting with him and most of all she remembered always loving him.

"Jeanette? Are you alright?" She smiled happily.

"I am now." And she leant forward and kissed him again.


End file.
